Track and Field It Up
Track and Field It Up Script Scene 1 - at gym class CeCe: Uh! I hate gym! I wish there was a way to get out of it! Though the new coach is cute! Rocky: Let me think! Is there a way to get out of it! Yeah there is! Join the debate club! I'm only here today cause two members of the club are under quarantine in the library, where we meet! CeCe: What are they quarantined for! Nerd-o-ease! Rocky: Nerd-o-Easy! Coach Tate: OK! Gym class is over! You can go! CeCe: Yes! Coach Tate: But not you Jones! CeCe: Are you kidding me! Coach Tate: You really need to focus! Gym is a grade! In all games, dodgeball or basketball, you always either get out first or fake an injury to play on your cell phone. CeCe: You know! Coach Tate: Yes! And to improve your PE skills you have to join track! CeCe: You are no longer cute to me! *Theme Song Scene 2 - at Shake It Up! Chicago *Song - "Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better" Gary: And that's it today for Shake It Up! Chicago!\ Rocky: Cool! Gary: Hey, CeCe! Why weren't you dancing right this show! Baby we can work it out�� Tinka: Yeah! You danced like a chciekn on top of the roof of Hooville! Not that that's a surprise! CeCe: Sorry! I was too busy working my butt off! We have to run on the red ground, jump over these yellow thingies, do long and high jumpies, and do this disc sport! It's like being in jail! Rocky: Uh, CeCe! You're track meeting was on Friday! Today is Saturaday! CeCe: I know, right! It takes so long to recover when my annoying little brother woke me up 7 times in the night and wanted to sleep with me. Flynn: You're welcome! Rocky: C'mon, Tinka! We're late to help build the helicopter for our structure class! CeCe: Anyway I have to go to a weekend meeting of track and field! (CeCe, Rocky, and Tinka walk out of studio.) Gary: Hey, Flynn! What are you doing here! (Flynn hugs Gary's leg.) Flynn: They're coming! Help me!! Gary: Who's coming! Flynn: Them! I watched The Night of The Clue yesterday alone, and I'm scared! The... Gary: Mr. Makintosh is going to come! Ahh! I love horror movies!!!! Flynn, its just a movie! Flynn: OK! Just a movie! I'm going home! (Flynn leaves. "Meow." Flynn comes back screaming and running.) Scene 3 - at field Coach Tate: C'mon, Jones! You're last again! CeCe: Hey! It's hard to run one lap with high heels on! Coach Tate: You have high heels! Jones, we have a race coming up and believe me if you ruin our chances the other runners will beat you up. Last year they chased a formed runner, Fawn, down into an alley! She was never seen again because she was tripped! Watch out! (CeCe looks around. She sees girls founding their fists.) CeCe: Hello! How are you today! About the weather! Scene 4 - at Rocky's house Rocky: And done! ("Text beep" Rocky checks phone.) Rocky: Oh! CeCe texted! The runners are going to kill me if i lose it. MMATFASOCT! Tinka: What does that mean! Rocky: Da! Meet Me At The Field At Seven O'Clock Today! Tinka: What! No! We have to finish our project today! Rocky: Don't worry! It's due in 2 days! We have time tommorow! Tinka: But tommorow is Valahootstit Day! Rocky: That was last week! Tinka: But... Rocky: Bye, Tinka! (Tinka tips over helicopter, breaking it.) Tinka: Now who's going to finish it! And how! (Rocky texts CeCe.) Rocky: Let's get to work and finish it off! Scene 5- at field CeCe: Hey, Ty! Come quickly! OK! Coach Tate, my friend Ty and I aare going to use the field to practice! Coach Tate: KK! Bye! Ty: Hey Baby! CeCe: Hey! *Song - "Walkin' On Sunshine" - Ashley Tisdale (During the song Ty and CeCe have fun practicing.) Ty: Once more! Run around! (CeCe runs.) Ty: And it's a high score! (CeCe and Ty hug. Rocky and Tinka come in, and before they know it CeCe and Ty kiss. Rocky and Tinka's mouth's drop. CeCe and Ty smile.) CeCe: So let's go finish that project, Rocky! Rocky: Yeah! Let's go! Ty: Woah! Scene 6 - at CeCe's house (End Credits) Flynn: Are you sure drinking a banana milshake with toilet water will cure my fear! Gary; Yes! (Flynn drinks it.) Gary: Actually no! Flynn: What! Gary: That's what you get for irritating your sister! If she dances bad, we get low ratings and I will tackle if you if we have low ratings! I have thumbs! Ohhh! Trivia= *This is a 21-minute episode. Gallery Category:Episodes